Seribu Tahun
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang." / Ramalan itu benar, dan akhirnya Seijuurou bisa merasakannya setelah tujuh ratus tahun menunggu. / 3rd & 4th chapter updated, Akafem!Kuro [M for save]
1. Prolog

**Seribu Tahun**

―"Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang."―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

M for save

Warning: Vampire!GoM, Human!Kuroko, OOC, Typos, etc

..

..

..

Terpinggirkan dari kebisingan Tokyo. Jauh di dalam hutan yang merupakan perbatasan sana, sebuah kastil dengan megah berdiri.

Rupanya memang seperti kastil yang ditempati oleh bangsawan atau raja; seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Namun ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ingin mendapati tampilan klasik ala _victoria_ jaman dahulu? Mungkin kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk masuk dan mendekatinya.

Karena makhluk mortal, tidak boleh mendekati bangunan tempat tinggal mereka jika masih ingin hidup tenang.

..

..

..

Pemuda itu tak pernah bosan untuk berdiri di sana.

Jendela kamar yang menghadap pada taman kastil yang tumbuh dengan berbagai macam mawar; _dark red_ , ungu, hitam, serta warna dengan aura negatif lainnya. Kedua iris heterokromnya terus terpaku, pada setangkai mawar yang tumbuh di tengah rumpun mawar _dark red_. Biru langit warnanya. Kontras sekali dengan warna gelap yang tumbuh di sekelilingnya.

Tetua yang bisa melihat masa depan itu mengatakan, belahan jiwa sang pemuda akan segera datang.

 _Kapan?_

Di saat mawar lainnya tiba pada masa harus dipetik untuk dijadikan hiasan kastil, mereka berkata bahwa _gardener_ tersebut tidak boleh memetiknya. Mawar itu abadi. _Biarkan saja di sana sampai ada gadis yang bisa melayukan mawar tersebut; pertanda bahwa itu adalah belahan jiwanya._

Tujuh ratus tahun berlalu, dan pemuda itu masih belum menemukan apa yang ditunggunya.

Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu sempat berubah menjadi merah terang dalam sepersekian detik. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Bulan purnama tengah bersinar malam itu. Saatnya berburu.

Dalam sekejap, dirinya menghilang. Berteleportasi, menyisakan sedikit butiran abu halus yang tertinggal.

..

..

..

Prolog; End

..

..

* * *

[A/N]

..

Saya kembali dengan ff Akafem!Kuro yang baru~

Kali ini tentang vampire!Aka dan Human!Kuro, setelah mendengar ost Twilight- yaa, yang itu /? lalu terpikir, mungkin bagus jika dituangkan dalam ff.

Ini baru prolog. Chapter selanjutnya akan dipost. Semoga kalian menyukainya~


	2. Chapter 1

**Seribu Tahun**

―"Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang."―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

M for save

Warning: Vampire!GoM, Human!Kuroko, OOC, Typos, etc

..

 **Chapter 1**

..

* * *

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar sampai ke rumah?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Ogiwara Shigehiro tahu, gadis ini adalah keras kepala. Jika sudah berkata begitu, maka mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa mereka berpisah di pertigaan karena beda arah rumah. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, Kuroko!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Hendak melangkah, namun bahunya ditahan terlebih dahulu dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Dengan sedikit cemas, Shigehiro berkata, "Sekarang banyak pembunuhan yang katanya sih, karena vampir!" Raut mukanya jelas mengkhawatirkan keselamatan gadis itu. "Kau harus hati-hati!"

"..."

 _Sejak kapan Ogiwara-kun membaca novel tentang vampir, dan terpengaruh oleh imajinatifnya._

Yang diberi peringatan hanya terdiam. Mana ada vampir di jaman modern ini, batinnya berucap. Ia menghela napas. Lalu yang keluar selanjutnya, adalah pernyataan yang sangat umum. "Vampir itu tidak ada, Ogiwara-kun."

"Ada!" Shigehiro ngotot. Dirinya lihat sendiri kok, di berita tadi pagi. "Pokoknya jangan pernah keluar malam-malam apabila tak ingin diserang vampir mutan ataupun _pureblood_. Apalagi sekarang bulan purnama. Untung saja hawa keberadaanmu tipis!"

Bagus sih, untuk peringatannya. Tapi kalimat terakhir sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. Jadi maksudnya, hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu membuatnya bisa kabur jika ada vampir yang mendekat, begitu?

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu supaya tidak sampai terlalu larut dan bertemu dengan vampir yang Ogiwara-kun katakan." Ia berbalik, lalu melambaikan tangan. "Sampai besok."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut, lalu berjalan menuju arah kediamannya. Dalam hati berharap, semoga tidak ada kejadian yang menimpa sang gadis malam ini. Sebab ia punya firasat buruk.

..

..

..

Hanya suara angin yang cukup kencang sebagai pengisi keheningan itu. Ia berjalan, seraya sesekali menahan rok bagian depan agar tidak tersingkap. Angin berhembus cukup kencang malam itu. Kulitnya sedikit merinding; merasa kedinginan saat bersentuhan langsung dengan udara malam. Ia terus melangkah. Sepi. Tak ada satupun orang di sana selain dirinya.

Sampai simpul dasinya lepas dan menerbangkan kain itu. Sang gadis mengejarnya. Laju angin berangsur-angsur pelan. Kain dasinya perlahan jatuh di mulut sebuah gang yang cukup gelap; ruang antara dua rumah yang cukup lapang.

Hendak mengambil miliknya, ia terkejut setengah mati. Wajahnya memucat, kala siluet dua orang tampak di matanya.

Awan yang tadi menutupi bulan purnama, telah menyingkir. Dirinya bisa melihat dengan samar siluet itu. Seorang pemuda dengan mata merah menyala, sedang memangku seorang wanita yang nampak terkulai lemas. Tampak bercak darah yang menghiasi bibir pemuda itu, serta leher si wanita. Ia terbelalak. _Ini vampir―!_

Tercekat, dirinya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dirasa menabrak sesuatu, maka dengan cepat sang gadis _baby blue_ menoleh. Pemuda itu di belakangnya!

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Merinding. Tak dipungkiri, walau setiap hari ekspresi datarnya mampu menutup apapun yang sedang melanda hatinya, kali ini ia tak bisa berdusta. Ia sangat takut.

"Heh."

Suara bariton itu menyadarkannya. Ia menengadah; menemukan wajah sang pemuda yang tampak oleh sinar bulan purnama. Surai _crimson_ dengan sepasang iris _scarlet_ menyala. Seperti yang dilihatnya dari film dan drama, atau membayangkan perwujudan dari novel yang dibaca, ia tahu. _Ini adalah vampir_.

Besok, ia akan minta maaf pada Shigehiro. Itupun jika masih bisa selamat.

Tubuhnya terpaku. Bahkan ketika vampir itu mendekatinya dengan lengan yang terulur untuk meengelus pipinya.

"Namamu?" Elusan itu turun menuju leher. Mengusapnya pelan. Sang gadis sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawah saat salah satu daerah sensitifnya disentuh. Jemari pemuda itu sangat dingin.

"...Kuroko... Tetsuna," Lirihnya pelan; menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu.

Sang pemuda menyeringai tipis; menyembulkan ujung taringnya. Bibir yang entah kapan telah bersih itu, mulai mendekati leher milik mangsa barunya. Bersiap untuk mengonsumsi darahnya.

"Ini sebagai akibat karena kau telah menyaksikan kegiatan sakralku." Taring itu tertancap. Jeritan turut keluar bersamaan dengan taring yang menembus kulit lehernya. Rasanya luar biasa sakit, ketika darahnya dihisap. Perlahan, kesadaran Kuroko Tetsuna melemah. Namun air mata masih mengalir deras sebagai akibat dari proses awal tadi.

Vampir itu masih gemar menghisapnya. Merasakan candu akan kenikmatan darah Tetsuna. Selama lima ratus tahun, belum pernah dirasakannya darah seenak ini. Bahkan darah dari gadis paling cantik sekalipun yang pernah ia temui beratus tahun yang lalu.

Ia baru berhenti saat kesadaran Tetsuna hilang. Suhu badannya menurun, namun detak jantungnya masih ada. Sang pemuda terdiam, menatap sebentar wajah sang gadis yang tengah terlelap. Detik berikutnya, ia menggendong tubuh itu; hendak dibawa ke kastil. Mungkin, untuk sementara ia akan menawannya.

..

..

..

"Bisa?"

Ruang yang cukup luas itu ditempati oleh dua orang; sepasang suami-istri. Sang wanita menggelengkan kepala.

"Masih buram. Tetapi Seijuurou tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis sekarang. Entah siapa." Beliau berujar lagi tanpa menolehkan pandang pada suami yang tengah menatapnya. Fokusnya masih jatuh pada bola kristal kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sang kepala keluarga berpindah tempat, menuju istrinya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Turut mengamati pemandangan yang terlukis dalam bola kristal itu. Sesaat, kedua matanya menunjukkan binar keterkejutan.

"...Ini."

Kepala berhelai _crimson_ itu ditolehkan. Memandang suaminya dengan tatapan heran. Tanpa berkata pun beliau tahu; istrinya tengah penasaran.

"Ini," Ia melanjutkan ucapan. "Adalah orang yang diramalkan _mereka_."

..

..

..

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan iris secerah birunya langit di atas sana. Ia mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyadari tempatnya berada.

Sekelilingnya adalah dinding yang cukup tinggi dari tempatnya berbaring. Lembut dengan kain berwarna merah darah yang melapisinya. Tetsuna bangkit, lalu akhirnya menyadari bahwa tempatnya berbaring tadi adalah peti mati.

 _Yang benar saja_.

Kepalanya sedikit ditengadah. Satu _chandelier_ yang cukup besar terpasang di tengah langit-langit ruangan. Sofa tunggal, meja dengan berbagai botol berisi cairan merah, ranjang yang cukup besar dengan tirai nyaris transparan di setiap sisinya. Ini― _ruangan vampir itu_?

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Ketukan pantofel yang sedikit nyaring itu menyapa pendengarannya. Tetsuna menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian formal serta jubah berwarna hitam, mendekatinya. Surai _crimson_ itu mengingatkannya akan satu hal. Itu, vampir yang menggigitnya tadi.

Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Tetsuna yang masih gemetar pelan. Ibu jari dan telunjuk miliknya diarahkan; mengapit dagu sang gadis. Memaksa kedua netra itu menatap miliknya. Satu seringai tipis terulas. Kedua bibir itu terbuka, lalu berkata, "Melihatmu seperti ini, rasa laparku kembali bergejolak."

 _Menjijikkan_. Itu adalah satu kata yang melintas saat pemuda tersebut berkata demikian. Dengan paras yang―harus Tetsuna akui, cukup rupawan. Pantas saja jika wanita yang ia temui sudah tak bernyawa tadi, sepertinya masuk dalam jebakan sang vampir.

"Lepaskan." Satu kata itu terucap olehnya. Memancing kilat pada kedua iris heterokrom itu. "Tidak akan."

Capitan pada dagu berhasil ditepis. Tetsuna perlahan bangkit, hendak meninggalkan peti yang ditempatinya tadi. Baru saja hendak melangkah―

"Waah-!"

―tubuhnya sudah tertarik duluan ke bawah. Tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di depan pemuda itu. Bunyi _krincing_ pelan terdengar. Tetsuna mengangkat kaki kanan, lalu sedikit terbelalak. Kakinya dirantai.

Kedua iris langit itu menatap tajam pada entitas yang tengah menahan tawa dengan satu tangan menutupi mulut. "Lepaskan!"

Surai biru langit dijambak sebagai akibatnya. Kepala itu dipaksa menengadah; menatap dirinya lagi. "Kau tahu, selama tujuh ratus tahun ini, baru ada yang berani memerintahku. Dan itu, adalah dari seorang manusia sepertimu."

Setelahnya jarak dipangkas. Menciptakan kecupan antara kedua pasang bibir itu. Tetsuna tentu memberontak. Namun perbedaan kekuatan jelas terlihat. Ia hanya seorang gadis. Sementara yang tengah menciumnya ini, adalah vampir. Lelaki pula.

Setelah beberapa saat, dirinya luluh. Tak ada gunanya melawan. Ia menerima lumatan panas pada bibirnya―yang lagi-lagi harus ia akui, bahwa dirinya sedikit menyukai ciuman itu.

" _Pure_ ," komentar pemuda itu setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman. Tetsuna menarik napas banyak-banyak; merasa sedikit sesak kehabisan udara setelah sesi yang cukup lama itu. Sang pemuda memandang dalam-dalam netra gadis itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. _Tapi di mana_?

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akhirnya ia mengucap nama. Seringai tipis diulas. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Tetsuna. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Tak lama, napas sang gadis teratur kembali. Ia menundukkan kepala. Melirihkan satu kata. "Lepas..."

Seijuurou menatapnya tajam, lalu bangkit dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan kamar pribadinya. "Tidak akan. Kau adalah makananku, dan aku tidak akan melepasmu meski kau memintanya beribu kali padaku."

Tetsuna geram. Kalau ada kesempatan seperti tadi, seharusnya ia tarik saja salah satu kaki Seijuurou tadi. Supaya sama-sama tersungkur seperti dirinya.

Pintu ditutup. Tetsuna ditinggalkan dalam keheningan panjang.

..

..

..

1st chapter; End

..

..

* * *

[A/N]

..

Waah ternyata banyak yang suka- (o/w/o)

Chapter kedua akan segera dipost. Semoga kalian menyukainya~


	3. Chapter 2

**Seribu Tahun**

―"Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang."―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

M for save

Warning: Vampire!GoM, Human!Kuroko, OOC, Typos, genderbend, etc

..

 **Chapter 2**

..

* * *

Shigehiro duduk di bangkunya dengan raut wajah yang kentara sekali menunjukkan jika dirinya tengah mengantuk.

"Kuroko Tetsuna."

Guru sejarah mengabsen murid pada jam pelajaran pertama kelasnya. Shigehiro ada di urutan bawah dari tiga sebelum akhir. Gilirannya masih lama. _Ah, tidur sebentar_ ―

"Eh? Kuroko tidak ada?"

Nyaris saja kelopak matanya terpejam sempurna, lalu terbuka kembali saat nama itu disebut. Para murid berbisik-bisik. Mengatakan jika mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Shigehiro gelisah. Benar juga. Semalam ia tidak menerima _email_ maupun panggilan yang biasanya ada setiap malam.

"Ogiwara, apa kau tahu ke mana absennya Kuroko hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab setelah dirinya terdiam merenung. "Tidak. Ia juga tidak memberi kabar semalam," ungkapnya. Guru sejarah itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, tolong coba berkunjung ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti."

Shigehiro hanya mengangguk. Guru sejarah kembali mengabsen. Kedua tangan sang pemuda dirapatkan; memanjat doa dalam hati. Semoga gadis yang ia cintai diam-diam itu, baik-baik saja.

..

..

..

Lagi, kedua kelopak mata Tetsuna perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap pelan. _Sejak kapan dirinya terlelap lagi?_ Perlahan, ia mulai mengingatnya kembali. Sejak ditinggal Seijuurou tadi, Tetsuna merasakan kantuk lagi. Karena tidak ingin berbaring di dalam peti mati, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur dalam keadaan duduk di atas lantai.

Tapi sekarang dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang, pada ruangan yang sama.

Dirasaanya kaki kanan yang tadi terkunci oleh rantai, telah bebas. Ia perlahan bangkit, lalu menyadari busana yang dikenakannya.

"..."

Gaun tidur berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai setengah paha. Pendek sekali. Wajahnya terkejut, dan sedikit memanas. _Apa pemuda itu yang menggantikan pakaiannya_?

Dan lagi, kemana seragam serta tas yang seharusnya masih ia kenakan dan genggam kemarin malam. _Jangan bilang ia membuangnya_.

Menyadari sosok vampir yang telah menawannya semalam, Tetsuna mengedarkan pandang. Ia mejatuhkan fokus pada peti mati yang tertutup. Pasti ada sosok yang berbaring di dalamnya. Mungkin vampir tadi.

Tetsuna mendekatinya, lalu membukanya dengan pelan. Benar saja. Seijuurou tengah berbaring di dalam peti itu dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup. Persis seperti orang meninggal yang hendak dikuburkan. Tetsuna, selama beberapa saat hanya terdiam memandangi pemuda itu.

Menyadari bahwa peluang kabur cukup besar, maka ia segera berbalik―

"Mau kemana?"

 _Ah, sial_. Seijuurou sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tetsuna membalas tatapan yang terarah padanya. "Aku ingin pulang," ia berujar. Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Seijuurou yang mulai memajukan tubuhnya; mendekat satu sama lain.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau adalah ' _makananku_ '." Kepala bersurai _crimson_ itu dimiringkan, perlahan menuju lehernya. Tetsuna menyadari hal itu. Tangannya menggapai tirai jendela di belakang mereka, lalu dengan satu gerakan berhasil menyingkapnya. Sinar matahari masuk dengan lancar saat penghalangnya disingkirkan.

Mendapat peluang di saat Seijuurou tak siap menerima intensitas cahaya yang berlebih, Tetsuna segera berlari menuju pintu kamar dan berhasil keluar dengan sukses.

Namun saat acara kaburnya berhasil...,

"...Luas." Berkomentar sambil menatap koridor panjang dengan lebar yang cukup lapang di hadapannya.

Dirinya menatap koridor yang cukup panjang, entah mengarah ke mana ujungnya. Perlahan, kaki telanjangnya melangkah ke depan. Ada yang bilang, bahwa insting wanita tidak dapat diremehkan. Itulah yang digunakan oleh Tetsuna sekarang.

Lantai marmer itu sangat dingin. Suhunya seakan menjalar ke atas; membuat getaran pada kakinya setiap ia melangkah. Ditelusurinya dinding marmer yang menampakkan lukisan-lukisan yang ternama. Ah, karena vampir adalah makhluk abadi, mungkin saja usia Seijuurou telah ratusan tahun sehingga pemuda itu dapat memajang salah satu karya milik Van Gogh yang amat terkenal pada masanya.

 _Deg_.

Tubuhnya kaku secara tiba-tiba, saat seseorang―oh, sesosok vampir mendekat. Iris _gold_ itu cukup berkilauan akibat berkas sinar matahari yang menutupi jendela kaca besar pada koridor. Langkah sang vampir semakin mendekat, dan itu membuat Tetsuna semakin tak bisa menggerakkan badan.

Lagi, dirinya sangat takut.

"Hee~"

Hembusan napas sang vampir kuning tadi begitu terasa pada tengkuknya. Pun dengan suara bariton yang jelas terdengar. _Apa vampir memang punya kemampuan teleportasi secepat kedipan mata_?

Bergidik, tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, dirinya tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya satu jaripun, sementara vampir itu mulai mengendus lehernya.

"Hmm, darah yang segar. Pantas saja Akashicchi menyukaimu _ssu yo_ ~"

Kedua matanya terbelalak, saat taring itu menyembul dari mulut si vampir kuning. Siap menggigit dirinya.

"―tch..."

Namun sebelum sempat menusuk lehernya, pemuda itu terbanting ke dinding terdekat. Menciptakan retakan yang cukup parah pada dinding karena sempat diadu dengan kekuatan tangan lawannya. Umpatan yang ada di ujung lidah ditahan kembali, ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah mengganggu acara makannya.

"E-eh―Akashicchi?!"

Tetsuna merasa pinggangnya dirangkul oleh vampir _crimson_ itu. Pahlawan kesiangan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari gigitan vampir lainnya. Seijuurou menatap sang lawan dengan tajam.

"Ryouta, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyentuh milikku secara sembarangan. Apalagi dengan kekuatan matamu itu. Jika saja taringmu sudah menyentuhnya ini, akan kupastikan tubuhmu tersula* di bawah sinar matahari besok."

"AMPUN―!" Vampir kuning itu bersujud pada Seijuurou saat mendengar ancaman paling berbahaya sepanjang masa. Tolong, dirinya masih ingin hidup ratusan tahun lagi sebelum mati bahagia di pelukan sang belahan jiwa.

Seijuurou mendengus. Ia menyentuh leher Tetsuna, sementara yang bersangkutan belum bisa bergerak satu incipun dari tempatnya berpijak. Telunjuk yang digunakan untuk mengelus leher sang gadis kemudian berpindah ke bawah dagu. Seijuurou memiringkan kepala, lalu mengecup bibir Tetsuna―yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam gadis itu, dan Ryouta yang hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya sekarang.

"...Ah."

Tetsuna mengerjap pelan, lalu mengayun pelan tangannya. Ia bisa bergerak! Sepertinya hipnotis Ryouta terpatahkan berkat ciuman dari Seijuurou.

"Dan bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau adalah milikku, hm?" Tetsuna merasa dirinya diangkat; _bridal style_ oleh Seijuurou. Ingin melawan, namun bagaimana lagi. Ingatkan dirinya jika vampir memang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, sehingga Seijuurou tentu sudah bisa mencegatnya jikapun ia pergi―bahkan ke negara lain sekalipun.

Lagipula harum darah Tetsuna yang begitu khas, membuat Seijuurou dapat melacaknya karena vampir itu telah menandai mangsanya secara khusus.

"Ryouta, panggilkan yang lainnya dan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan di ruang singgasana."

Setelah mengeluarkan perintah itu, Seijuurou pergi ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Ryouta yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

..

..

..

Syukurlah, berkat pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa sekolah mereka akan digunakan sebagai tuan rumah olimpiade sains, membuat para murid dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah hari itu.

Shigehiro langsung berkemas. Tak peduli akan teriakan petugas piket yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu dalam kegiatan bersih-bersih kelas. Tidak! Ia punya tujuan yang amat penting hari ini.

Pemuda itu memasuki bus yang biasa ditumpanginya setiap hari. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada dirinya dan dua orang gadis yang duduk di tempat lain. Shigehiro mengambil tempat di samping jendela, lalu memerhatikan pemandangan luar dengan sedikit gelisah. _Semoga kau baik-baik saja_ , doanya dalam hati saat gadis _baby blue_ itu melintas di benaknya.

"Hah―!"

Merasa ada yang mengawasi, Shigehiro tiba-tiba bangkit; menarik perhatian dari dua gadis yang memandangnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Kedua gadis yang ada di dalam bus duduk beberapa kursi dari tempatnya. Shigehiro mendengus. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_.

Tak lama, bus berhenti pada sebuah halte. Shigehiro turun di sana.

Dirinya tak menyadari sepasang mata kelabu yang sedari tadi mengawasinya, di balik bacaan yang hampir menutupi wajah.

..

..

..

Pada sebuah mulut gang, orang-orang berkerumun. Shigehiro penasaran, lalu mendekat pada area yang didatangi oleh mobil ambulans dan mobil polisi. Garis berwarna kuning dibentangkan selebar mulut gang; tak ada yang boleh memasuki tempat kejadian perkara tanpa seijin para penyelidik.

"Kalau tidak salah Yurika-san itu wanita panggilan _freelance,_ 'kan?"

"Kasihan sekali. Mungkin ia meninggal di tangan vampir karena jeratannya."

"Benar juga. Kudengar dari salah satu polisi tadi, ada bekas gigitan di lehernya."

Shigehiro terpaku atas gosipan ibu-ibu yang memasuki kupingnya. _Masa sih_? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan; maju sampai di depan bentangan _police line_. Terlihat ada seseorang yang tengah mengabadikan tempat kejadian perkara dengan kameranya. Dua orang pria membawa tandu dengan satu mayat yang menjadi korban atas kejadian itu.

Kedua matanya terbelalak, saat melihat salah satu benda yang cukup familiar.

"A- _ano_ ," Panggilnya pada salah satu polisi pria yang berdiri di dekatnya. Shigehiro melanjutkan ucapan. "Karena aku tidak boleh masuk, jadi bisakah Anda ambilkan kain yang di sebelah sana?" Pintanya seraya menunjuk benda yang menjadi atensinya tadi.

"Itu milik temanku. Hilang tadi malam katanya. Jadi bisa tolong ambilkan? Aku ingin mengembalikannya."

"Oh." Polisi muda yang tampaknya baru bekerja di kepolisian itu mengangguk, lalu memungut kain yang dimaksud. Diberikannya benda itu pada Shigehiro yang langsung mengantonginya. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Pemuda itu lalu keluar dari kerumunan, dan segera menjauh sedikit. Diambilnya kain dasi tadi. Lagi, ia terkejut.

Nama _Kuroko Tetsuna_ tercetak jelas di baliknya, dengan sedikit bercak darah yang menodai.

"Ah―" Giginya sedikit menggeretak; setengah tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Lalu bagaimana dugaan Anda terhadap kasus ini? Apakah Anda berpikiran jika ini disebabkan oleh vampir?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu wartawan itu menarik perhatiannya. Di satu sisi yang tak jauh dari tempat Shigehiro berdiri, sekumpulan wartawan memang tengah mewawancarai kepala polisi yang ikut dalam penanganan kasus tersebut.

"Kami telah dengan resmi menyatakan, bahwa vampir itu tidak ada." Beliau berujar dengan tegas. "Makhluk _undead_ seperti itu hanya mitos. Tak bisa dibuktikan dengan ilmiah. Dugaan sementara adalah adanya oknum yang menyuntik racun sehingga terlihat seperti gigitan vampir. Saat ini kami akan membawanya kepada petugas forensik untuk autopsi lebih lanjut."

Shigehiro sedikit lemas. Salahkah bila ia terlalu mempercayai keberadaan makhluk mitos tersebut? Karena bagaimanapun, vampir dipercaya sudah ada sejak dahulu, dan masih hidup dari masa ke masa karena umurnya mencapai ratusan tahun.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan kerumunan. Kali ini berjalan ke arah suatu bangunan apartemen sederhana yang tak jauh dari TKP, di mana salah satu kamarnya disewa oleh Tetsuna. Sampai di depan, Shigehiro terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintunya.

"Kuroko?"

Tak ada jawaban. Padahal Shigehiro sudah sepuluh kali mengetuk.

Segera dikeluarkannya sebuah kunci duplikat pintu ruangan gadis itu―yang ia dapatkan karena suatu kejadian, sehingga Tetsuna mempercayakan kunci duplikat itu ada padanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kunci diputar, lalu Shigehiro masuk dengan perlahan.

"...Kuroko?"

Hampa. Tidak ada seorangpun di dalam kamar apartemen yang ditempati gadis itu.

..

..

..

2nd chapter; End

..

..

* * *

Sula* ( _Impale_ ): Hukuman yang cukup brutal dimana korban dilucuti pakaiannya dan ditusuk dengan kayu panjang, mulai dubur hingga mulut, atau dari kemaluan ke kepala. Pada saat kayu itu ditancapkan ke tanah, korban akan menggantung di atas kayu dan meninggal 3 hari kemudian karena kehabisan darah. Ini adalah metode pembunuhan yang cukup brutal pada masa Vlad Tepes (di mana pada masa itu, julukannya adalah _dracula_.)

..

[A/N]

...Baru sadar kalau Cuna di sini, kayak Yui di Diabolik Lovers ya? Asa pasrah aja gitu /? tapi dia cuma buat Sei tercinta. Saya penganut salah satu iklan coklat; _gak rela bagi-bagi_ (OuO)

Chapter ketiga akan segera dipost! Semoga kalian menyukainya~


	4. Chapter 3

Seribu Tahun

―"Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang."―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

M for save

Warning: Vampire!GoM, Human!Kuroko, OOC, Typos, etc

..

Chapter 3

..

* * *

Aura yang melingkupi ruangan itu, bisa dibilang cukup berat. Seijuurou duduk di kursi singgasana, sementara di hadapannya ini adalah para bawahan yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab sebagai rekan dalam kesehariannya. Meski begitu, para rekannya yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing ini, tunduk padanya yang merupakan pewaris tahta dari klan yang cukup disegani sejak dulu.

"Klan Mayuzumi sudah mulai bergerak."

Salah satu ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dengan surai hijau dan berkacamata itu membuat suasana semakin tegang. Seijuurou menatapnya tenang. "Aku tahu. Kita akan menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan mereka lagi. Sulaku tak berpengaruh, sepertinya."

Enam ratus tahun berlalu, namun perseteruan antara klan Mayuzumi dan klan Akashi belum juga mereda. Saling menghanguskan anggota klan, dengan masing-masing pihak membuat kekacauan di dunia manusia dan akan mengambinghitamkan salah satu dari masing-masing pihak agar dijatuhi hukuman dari para pemimpin vampir yang terkemuka.

Seijuurou yang dulu pernah mengalaminya―sampai hampir saja mati di tangan kedua orang tuanya yang pada saat itu sedang meragukan masa awal-awal ia memimpin klan sebagai penerus Akashi.

Namun yang cukup membuat dunia mereka terkejut, atas pembantaian klan Mayuzumi secara besar-besaran yang dipelopori olehnya. Sekitar dua puluh vampir Mayuzumi tersula di suatu lapangan. Ada satu yang mengusiknya hingga sekarang.

Salah satu vampir yang sudah menjadi musuh abadinya itu, berhasil lari dari hukuman. Momoi mengira adalah karena kemampuan regenerasi klan Mayuzumi yang memang lebih hebat dari vampir lainnya.

Keempat pemuda yang sedang berlutut itu terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba memandang pintu ruangan yang cukup terbuka. Seorang gadis _pinkish_ masuk, sambil mendekap erat buku yang cukup tebal. Ia memberi hormat, lalu ikut berlutut di samping barisan pemuda.

"Polisi tengah mengadakan penyelidikan, dan semuanya sama. Publik mengaitkan kasus ini dengan kaum kita sebagai penyebabnya. Bagaimana, Akashi-sama?"

Seijuurou bungkam sebentar. "Tak apa. Aku melakukannya secara aman." Oh, dirinya tahu kasus apa yang dimaksud. Tentang wanita yang kemarin ia hisap darahnya sampai habis, lalu mati tanpa sempat berubah menjadi vampir. Mau bagaimana lagi. Rasa haus vampir selalu memuncak kala bulan purnama tiba. Seijuurou tidak bisa diam dan menahannya dengan darah hewan yang selalu dikonsumsi oleh keluarga vampir kalangan menengah bawah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali. Kedua mata dari seluruh yang hadir di sana terbelalak, saat kepala bersurai biru menyembul masuk. Seijuurou sedikit memicingkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu disuarakan lantang oleh entitas _crimson_ yang tengah duduk dengan angkuh di singgasananya. Pelaku yang telah menginterupsi pertemuan tadi, mengerjapkan matanya; polos. "Aku tidak berniat kabur. Hanya sedang berkeliling." _Sumpah kok_. Gadis itu mengeratkan selimut milik Seijuurou yang menyelubungi tubuhnya sampai bawah kaki; menutup seluruh kulit kecuali wajah.

Seijuurou masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Kedua irisnya beralih pada satu sosok vampir bawahannya yang memiliki fisik cukup besar dari ukuran manusia normal. Dilihatnya sang pemuda ungu tersebut tengah bergetar, sementara rekannya yang berkulit _tan_ menoleh dengan sedikit khawatir.

"O-oi, Murasakibara―!"

Terlambat. Pemuda ungu yang indra penciumannya lebih sensitif dari vampir manapun, langsung menerjang maju ke arah gadis yang tengah terpaku karena terlalu tekejut.

Belum sempat menarik napas, dalam sekejap Tetsuna merasakan dua lengan yang memeluknya dengan posesif. Begitu membuka mata, dirinya ada dalam pelukan Seijuurou. Sejak kapan ia berpindah tempat dari depan pintu ruangan, kini ada dalam pangkuan sang pemuda _crimson_ yang duduk di bangku tahtanya?

Dugaan sementara, karena teleportasi antara dirinya dengan Seijuurou.

Ryouta bungkam. Sudah tahu siapa sosok yang telah mengandaskan candunya tadi. Sementara ketiga pemuda yang tersisa menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya akan sikap Seijuurou pada manusia itu. Baru kali ini, mereka melihat sang pemimpin membawa manusia ke dalam kastilnya. Seingat mereka pemuda itu lebih suka menyantap mangsanya di tempat.

"S-siapa dia...?" adalah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh gadis _pinkish_ , Momoi Satsuki pada manusia yang kini terdiam dalam pangkuan Seijuurou.

"Buruanku." Seijuurou mengulas senyum tipis, lalu menyingkap sedikit selimut bagian atas yang tengah dikenakan Tetsuna. Mengekspos bahu telanjang sang gadis yang mengundang nafsu makan para vampir di ruangan itu. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna."

Satsuki mematung, saat mengetahui nama sang gadis.

"U-ugh―" Pemuda tan itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Aroma darah Tetsuna sangatlah menggoda. Semua vampir klan mereka tahu jika ia pemangsa brutal kedua setelah sosok vampir raksasa, Murasakibara Atsushi itu. _Gawat_. Bahaya sekali jika dirinya sampai kelepasan menerjang gadis itu seperti Atsushi tadi―apalagi di depan sang kaisar vampir. Bisa tamat umurnya disula dan dibakar pada tiang kayu di depan kastil.

"A-akh! Aka...shi―ugh!"

Semua vampir yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu hanya bisa meneguk saliva sendiri saat menyaksikan pemandangan Seijuurou yang tengah menancapkan taring pada leher Tetsuna; meminum darah sang gadis dengan sedikit rakus. Satu aliran darah turun. Semua yang hadir segera menutup mulut dan hidung dengan satu tangan.

Ditengah acara santapnya, Seijuurou menyunggingkan seringai saat melirik para bawahannya yang tengah menahan nafsu mereka untuk tidak menyerang miliknya. Karena bagaimanapun, menyentuh properti sang kaisar akan berakibat terpangkasnya umur. Mereka belum siap mati _muda_.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Seijuurou menjilat bercak darah yang ada di sekitar bibirnya, lalu menatap Tetsuna yang wajahnya kembali pucat disertai dengan tubuhnya yang lemas. Maklum saja, dirinya yang belum mendapat asupan makanan sejak kemarin malam malah menjadi santapan bagi vampir yang tengah memangkunya ini.

Satsuki merasa kasihan, lalu berkata, "Tidakkah kita memberinya makanan, Akashi-sama? Dia bisa... mati nantinya."

Benar. Sang gadis _baby blue_ nampak pucat sekali, akibat Seijuurou yang meminum darahnya terlalu banyak.

"Kalau begitu, segera siapkan." Pemuda _crimson_ itu menggendong Tetsuna yang tengah menutup mata. Mungkin saja pingsan. Ia berjalan melewati para bawahannya. "Akan kutunggu di kamar."

Pintu ruangan tertutup, menyisakan para rekannya yang masih berada di sana.

Pemuda _tan_ itu mendengus. Akhirnya ia bebas dari siksaan. "Dasar. Wangi darahnya benar-benar mengundang nafsu makanku."

Satsuki sedikit menggembungkan pipi. "Dai-chan tidak boleh begitu! Memangnya darahku saja tidak cukup?"

"Justru darah sebangsa itu kurang enak, Satsuki."

"Ish," Gadis _pinkish_ itu cemberut. Atsushi mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Daiki barusan. "Hngg wangi Kuro-chin memang enak _nee_ ~ bagaimana rasa darahnya ya... Aka-chin pelit."

Ryouta yang sejak tadi bungkam, ditegur oleh pemuda berkacamata yang heran akan sikapnya. Karena biasanya, pemuda kuning ini selalu ceria. "Ada apa, Kise?"

Yang ditanya diam sejenak, lalu angkat bicara. "Tidakkah kalian heran dengan kejanggalan yang ada pada Kuroko Tetsuna, _ssu ka_?"

Diam sesaat. Kelima vampir ini saling pandang satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya vampir berkacamata tadi―Midorima Shintarou, memecah keheningan. "Ah, aku juga merasa bahwa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Kurasa ini bukan suatu kebetulan, _nanodayo_. Kuroko adalah manusia."

"Hah? Ia memang manusia, _baka_." Daiki menimpali seraya mengejeknya. Shintarou tentu tidak terima. "Kaulah yang _aho_ , Aomine. Yang aneh di sini adalah, Kuroko _masih_ manusia."

"Midorimacchi benar. Itulah yang kumaksud." Ryouta menyetujui kalimat Shintarou yang ditekankan pada bagian tertentu. "Umumnya, kita telah melihat banyaknya vampir mutan yang terkena gigitan vampir lain ataupun mati kehabisan darah karena kerakusan kita _ssu_. Tapi lihatlah. Tetsuna-san masih berbau manusia. Matanya juga...," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Masih cerah. Masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti makhluk mortal lain layaknya manusia biasa _ssu yo_."

Hidup beratus tahun dengan berpindah tempat dan mengikuti era pada masanya, tentu membuat mereka terlatih membedakan makhluk _undead_ dengan manusia biasa.

Satsuki menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Bergumam, "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengira saat mengetahui namanya..."

"Hee~ Sacchin bilang apa~?"

"Err―tidak." Senyum canggung dikeluarkan. Daiki yang berada di dekat gadis itu bisa mendengarnya walau samar-samar. Ah, akan ia tanyakan setelah berada di kamar nanti.

"Umm kalau begitu, aku harus mengurus makanan untuk Tetsu-chan dulu." Ia melambaikan tangan, lalu berteleportasi. Menyisakan keempat pemuda yang masih terdiam.

"..."

"Berburu yuk?"

Ajakan dari pemuda _tan_ itu ditolak mentah-mentah dengan sarkasme Shintarou.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Karena Daiki baru saja membunuh tiga orang manusia saat malam bulan purnama kemarin.

..

..

..

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri daripada berteleportasi, walau ia baru saja meminum darah. Buang-buang tenaga. Lebih baik digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh seperti... lari dari Tokyo-Kyoto, misalnya.

Lagipula entah mengapa, ia merasa senang jika sudah menggendong Tetsuna seperti ini.

Ditatapnya lamat-lamat gadis yang baru saja ia tawan kemarin malam. Kedua kelopak mata Tetsuna masih tertutup. _Deja vu_. Ia seperti pernah melihat sang gadis dalam mimpinya. _Yang mana_?

Kedua pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seijuurou sempat terkejut sesaat.

"Tatsura."

Seorang gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan, tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia sempat tersenyum, lalu melunturkannya kembali saat melihat sosok yang ada dalam gendongan Seijuurou.

"Siapa dia?"

Sang pemuda mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Himuro Tatsura terdiam. Sudah biasa diabaikan. Bahkan eksistensinya dianggap tak ada.

Miris sekali.

Dengan hati-hati, Seijuurou membaringkannya. Tatsura ikut duduk di samping Seijuurou. "Bau darahnya memikat." Komentarnya pelan.

Seijuurou hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali fokus pada Tetsuna yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Disentuhnya tangan sang gadis; memastikan bahwa darah pada nadinya mengalir lancar, walau tubuhnya sudah mulai mendingin.

Tatsura terdiam dengan tatapan sedih. Posisi dirinya selama lima puluh tahun ini adalah sebagai tunangan resmi Akashi Seijuurou. Sedang pemuda itu tidak mencintainya. Tatsura hanya dianggap sebagai pencitraan bagi para pemimpin klan yang seharusnya sudah memiliki _mate_ di saat usianya minimal lima ratus tahun.

Lima puluh tahun ia berusaha menunjukkan cintanya, namun Seijuurou tak menggubris. Bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia ditatap dengan lembut seperti sang pemuda menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur itu sekarang.

 _Apa ini. Seolah-olah mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama._

Mawar biru langit itu masih segar dari tahun ke tahun. Tak pernah layu walau _gardener_ tidak pernah menyiramnya dengan setetes air.

Tatsura pernah mencoba menyentuhnya. Berpuluh kali, beratus kali. Tak bisa layu. Selama lima puluh tahun, memang tak layu sejak ia lihat pertama kali. Untuk sekarang, dirinya memang masih bisa lega. Tapi suatu saat entah kapan, Tatsura tahu, _gadis itu akan datang_.

 _Dan apa ini_ ―firasatnya tidak enak. Sedikit sesak rasanya jika menatap wajah Tetsuna yang harus ia akui, cukup ayu. Tubuhnya lemas.

Pintu ruangan diketuk tiga kali, lalu Satsuki masuk membawakan nampan berisi beberapa makanan manusia. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "U-uh, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, Momoi-san. Masuklah." Yang menjawab seperti itu adalah Tatsura. Seijuurou bahkan tidak melirik sekalipun pada pintu, maupun kehadiran Satsuki di sana. Sudah dijawab oleh tunangannya, jadi biarkan saja.

"Kusimpan di sini." Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja Seijuurou yang penuh dengan botol-botol berisi darah. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat, lalu undur diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tatsura bangkit. "Aku juga akan pulang." Ia sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengecup sebelah pipi Seijuurou. "Sampai jumpa," Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Tatsura berteleportasi. Setelah itu, tangan Seijuurou bergerak menuju pipi yang dikecup tadi. Dengan kuku tajam yang sedikit ia panjangkan, pemuda itu mencakar pipinya sendiri; sebagai bentuk sterilisasi dari kecupan sang gadis tadi.

"Heh." Darah yang tadi keluar, langsung menguap. Pun dengan bekas cakaran yang semakin menutup, lalu hilang tanpa bekas; berkat kekuatan regenerasi miliknya.

Kelopak mata Tetsuna terbuka secara perlahan. Seijuurou kembali fokus pada pergerakan kecil gadis yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Tetsuna."

..

..

..

3rd chapter; End

..

..

* * *

[A/N]

..

Update bersamaan dengan chapter keempat. Silakan, dan selamat membaca~


	5. Chapter 4

**Seribu Tahun**

―"Penantianku telah berakhir sekarang."―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

M for save

Warning: Vampire!GoM, Human!Kuroko, OOC, Typos, etc

..

Chapter 4

..

* * *

"Tolong ijinkan aku pulang."

Berulang kali Tetsuna meminta, namun jawaban Seijuurou tetap sama. _Tidak akan_.

Namun entah suatu keberuntungan atau bagaimana, malam ini pemuda crimson itu berubah pikiran.

"Dengan syarat," Tetsuna memasang telinga baik-baik. "Sewaktu-waktu, aku akan menarikmu kembali ke sini."

"Baiklah." Tanpa pikir panjang, syarat itu disetujui. _Yang penting sekarang harus pulang dan memberi tahu Ogiwara-kun jika aku selamat_ , pikirnya.

Seijuurou terdiam, lalu menyuarakan lagi kalimat yang terlintas pada benaknya. "Dan ini yang paling penting; jangan beritahukan kepada manusia, jika kau ditawan oleh vampir. Keberadaan kami dirahasiakan, dan kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melanggar yang satu ini." Dengan tatapan dingin, ia mengancam. Tetsuna terpaksa setuju.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang keluar dengan selamat dari kastil ini." Dengan pandangan merendahkan, Seijuurou berkata. Tetsuna hanya diam dan mengutuknya dalam hati.

"Satsuki."

Gadis _pinkish_ itu muncul di dalam kamar Seijuurou; membawa seragam serta tas milik Tetsuna yang ia pakai saat malam _itu_. "Satsuki akan mengantarmu. Ingat pesanku tadi."

Sang pemuda keluar, meninggalkan Satsuki yang tersenyum seraya menawarkan kedua benda itu pada Tetsuna. Gadis _baby blue_ menerima. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan. Satsuki yang melihatnya, entah mengapa menjadi sedikit tidak tega. "Akan kuantar dengan mobil saja, ya."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan mobil. Meski menurut pimpinan mereka ini bukanlah benda yang cukup berguna, setidaknya akan membantu penyamaran mereka untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Maka ditetapkanlah kewajiban bahwa mereka harus pandai berkemudi mobil.

"Jadi," Satsuki membuka percakapan agar keheningan diantara mereka berdua terpecah. "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sementara bersama Akashi-kun?"

"Buruk." Tetsuna menjawabnya dengan penuh kejujuran. Gadis pink di sebelahnya meringis. Ia mulai menyalakan radio, saat berhenti tepat pada lampu lalu lintas yang nyalanya merah.

Keheningan diisi dengan musik yang diputar oleh salah satu stasiun radio yang Satsuki pilih. Satu menit terpampang pada penghitung waktu mundur; menunjukkan bahwa semua kendaraan yang ada di hadapannya harus berhenti dalam durasi itu.

Satsuki melirik, curi pandang pada Tetsuna yang bungkam seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis itu jadi gugup sendiri. Pasalnya ia tak suka akan keheningan―karena pribadinnya adalah gemar membicarakan hal apapun dengan orang baru. Namun jika dilihat dari karakter gadis _baby blue_ di sampingnya ini, Satsuki merasa harus memutar otak untuk mencari topik yang akan berujung pada obrolan panjang. _Apa yang cocok ya_...

"Ah, Tetsu―"

"Satsuki-san sendiri tidak keberatan jika harus bekerja dengan Akashi-kun?"

Panggilan Satsuki dipotong. Disodorkan pertanyaan tersebut, ia tak langsung menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak." Gadis itu mengulas senyum ringan. "Karena kami ini sebangsa. Aku, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin, dan Mukkun sudah mengabdi padanya sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu!"

Tetsuna terdiam. Ternyata benar, tentang fakta jika vampir bisa hidup selama ratusan tahun.

Sementara mobil di belakang menyerukan klakson, Satsuki segera melajukan kendaraan mereka. Meluncur di atas aspal bersama beberapa kendaraan lain.

" _Nee_ , Tetsu-chan." Satsuki kembali memanggil. Membuat entitas biru muda di sebelahnya menoleh. Namun gadis pink itu tak menatap balik. Ia masih fokus mengemudi, seraya bertanya, "Kau tahu ada kebun mawar di halaman belakang kastil?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi awal jawabannya. "Aku tidak pernah keluar dari kamar Akashi-kun." Ya, sejak kejadian di ruang singgasana itu.

Belah bibir Satsuki meluncurkan tawa halus. Sedikit geli saat mengingat kejadian di mana para vampir yang saat itu sedang mengadakan pertemuan, mati-matian menahan lapar saat mencium aliran darah sang gadis biru muda.

"Kalau begitu saat berkunjung nanti Tetsu-chan harus melihatnya." Satsuki membelokkan setir ke kanan, menuju komplek perumahan tempat apartemen yang dihuni Tetsuna berada.

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas. "Justru aku tidak ingin ke sana lagi."

Lagi, Satsuki tertawa. "Tetsu-chan pasti ke sana lagi, karena Akashi-kun yang akan menjemput."

Satsuki berkata begitu seakan Tetsuna tak punya pilihan untuk menghindarinya. Karena bagaimanapun, tentu saja karena Seijuurou memiliki kemampuan teleportasi untuk mengetahui di mana dirinya berada.

"Sampai." Mereka berhenti di depan pagar apartemen yang dimaksud. Tetsuna turun, lalu segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan penawaran, "Apa Satsuki-san ingin mampir dahulu?"

Yang ditawari menggeleng pelan. "Maaf ya, setelah ini Akashi-kun memintaku untuk menyelidiki sesuatu."

Tetsuna mengangguk maklum. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Mobil dilajukan kembali, dan gadis itu menunggu sampai hilang di tikungan terdekat. Setelahnya, ia melangkah menuju kamar miliknya.

"Eh?" Ia tak sengaja memutar kenop saat ingin memasukkan kunci. Pintu sedikit terbuka; menampakkan celah yang langsung mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya. Tetsuna membukanya, dan terlihatlah satu sosok yang membuatnya terkejut; tengah tertidur di sofa.

"... Ogiwara-kun?"

..

..

..

"Nenekku sakit. Jadi kemarin aku langsung menengoknya setelah pulang ke apartemen. Maaf karena tidak mengabari. Aku panik sekali, dan di sana tidak ada jaringan telepon."

Baru kali ini, Shigehiro mendengar ucapan terpanjang yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuna. _Tapi bukankah itu terkesan mencurigakan?_ Alasan sepanjang itu dengan pengucapan yang cukup lancar, seperti dibuat-buat.

"O-oh," tanggapnya sebagai respon awal. Ia menggaruk tengkuk. "Tapi bukankah kau tidak punya keluarga, Kuroko?"

Gerakan jari yang sedang mengaduk teh di dapur itu, terhenti. Hening sesaat. Shigehiro menyesali. Dirinya pasti salah ucapan.

"... Kuro―"

"Nenek yang merawatku di panti asuhan sejak kecil." Nampan berisi dua cangkir teh diletakkan di atas meja tamu. Tetsuna bersimpuh. "Aku mendapat kabar dari suster yang ada di sana."

Shigehiro terdiam, menatap riak kecil pada permukaan teh yang disuguhkan sang gadis malam itu. " _Sou ka_..."

Dirinya berdehem pelan. "Aku sangat khawatir. Kau tidak masuk selama empat hari tanpa kabar. Makanya...," sang pemuda memalingkan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. "Aku menunggumu setiap malam di sini―t-tidak apa-apa..., kan?"

Gadis _baby blue_ tersebut sempat terkesiap. Sesaat ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Tak apa." Kepala ditundukkan, bersama dengan jatuhnya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah bagian depan. _Ah,_ teman masa kecilnya ini, begitu perhatian. Tetsuna tak terlalu peduli, namun menurutnya, Shigehiro telah menaruh hati.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya pelan. Shigehiro makin menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam; menyembunyikan semburat tipis. "Y-ya..."

..

..

..

Pintu ruang singgasana dibuka kasar. Membuat kaget para vampir yang ada di sana. Seorang penjaga kastil masuk dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Seijuurou menatapnya setengah heran dari atas kursi tahta.

"Akashi-sama! Gerbang―"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat itu, kepalanya ditebas dari belakang. Seluruh vampir yang ada di sana terkejut. Seijuurou sampai berdiri dari bangku kekuasaannya.

Aomine terbelalak. "I-itu..."

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai lebar. Sambil mengibaskan pedang yang berlumuran darah, ia berjalan maju. Kakinya menginjak genangan darah prajurit yang dibunuhnya tadi. Pemuda crimson itu menatapnya tajam.

"Mayuzumi," desisnya. Ketika marga itu disebut, sosok tersebut tertawa.

"Lama tak jumpa, Se-i-juu-rou."

"Kau terlihat senang dengan perjumpaan ini. Maaf, kami sedang tidak menerima tamu sekarang."

Dalam sekejap, Seijuurou mengayunkan tangan dengan gerakan hendak menebas sosok tersebut dari belakang. Sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik, untungnya serangan itu berhasil dihindari. Nyala api hitam dari tangan Seijuurou semakin berkobar. Sosok berjubah hitam itu bersiul.

"Hampir saja aku mengenai apimu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau terbakar?"

Lawannya memiliki kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sekali lihat, Seijuurou tahu bahwa sosok itu bukanlah dia. Ia bungkam; tak berminat menjawab ejekan itu.

Namun si jubah hitam tak bisa lega. Serangan kombinasi Daiki dan Ryouta, serta hantaman Atsushi hampir mengenainya. Bertubi-tubi serangan dilancarkan, namun tak ada satupun yang kena.

"HAH!" Ia menyeringai dengan sarat mengejek. "Dasar lemah―"

 _Crash._

"Coba bilang satu kali lagi, _nanodayo_."

Dua jarum panas menembus bahu kanannya. _Ah, sialan_. Ia lengah. Perlahan, si jubah hitam berlutut. _Gawat_. Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Ia tahu bahwa Shintarou bukanlah pemuda yang bisa diremehkan. Jarum yang dipakai untuk menyerang dirinya tadi, pasti ada racun tertentu.

"SEKARANG!"

Seijuurou memberi perintah. Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi langsung merangsek maju untuk menerkam si jubah hitam yang tengah tak berdaya.

"Argh!"

Ketiganya terpental jauh sampai meretakkan dinding ruang singgasana. Sosok tadi berpindah tempat, ke atas langit-langit ruang singgasana yang tinggi. Seijuurou menengadahkan kepala. Memandangnya tajam.

"Aku sangat terhibur. Selama seratus tahun melarikan diri dan tidak aktif, kalian menjadi pengecut yang berbaur di dunia manusia dengan memangsa mereka." Sosok berjubah hitam itu mengejek, lalu tertawa keras.

Meski wajahnya tidak terlihat, Seijuurou tahu. Si jubah hitam tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kami akan mengambil safirmu nanti. Lihat saja. Jika sudah waktunya, maka kehancuran klan Akashi, akan datang!"

Ultimatum tersebut diluncurkan, dan setelahnya sosok berjubah hitam tadi berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar yang lalu lalang mencari jalan keluar.

Ekspresi Seijuurou mengeras. Ia tahu benar apa yang sudah dimaksud oleh sosok berjubah hitam tadi.

" _Minna_ -san!"

Satsuki mematung. Niatnya yang ingin menyampaikan suatu kabar, kini terhenti sementara melihat keadaan rekan-rekannya. Terutama sang kekasih. "D-dai-chan!"

Segera dihampirinya Daiki yang sedang duduk di lantai. Gadis pinkish itu dengan khawatir memeriksa fisik sang pemuda; takut-takut bila ada luka. Namun syukurlah, karena luka lecet ataupun darah kecil yang sempat menetes, kembali seperti semula. Kemampuan regenerasi. Artinya, pemeriksaan Satsuki cukup sia-sia.

"Ada kabar apa?" Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki, lalu duduk di atas kursi tahtanya seperti tidak merasakan kejadian apapun. Satsuki berdiri, lalu berlutut hormat.

"Mayuzumi telah bergerak. Salah satunya berada di kawasan yang sama dengan Tetsu-chan, karena aku merasakan auranya saat berada di sana."

Klan Akashi terbilang hebat karena kemampuannya melihat masa depan, dan klan Mayuzumi berhasil mencuri dengar tentang ramalan itu. Ada penyusup yang menyampaikan kabar tersebut, dan sang pemimpin klan Mayuzumi bersumpah akan menyergap belahan jiwa Seijuurou dengan menjadikannya sebagai ' _senjata_ '.

" _Akan ada masa di mana kekasih abadimu itu akan memilih, antara kau, atau keluarganya. Ketika ia memilih_ _ **keluarga**_ _, kau akan dihadapkan pada suatu pertempuran berdarah, Seijuurou. Pertempuran inilah yang akan menjadi penentu akhir bagi kedua klan. Akashi, atau Mayuzumi."_

Dari ratusan tahun ia berkelana dan berseteru dengan klan Mayuzumi, Seijuurou pernah melihatnya. _Satu vampir yang fisiknya hampir mirip dengan Tetsuna_.

..

..

..

4th Chapter; End

..

..

* * *

[A/N]

..

Sebenarnya chapter 3 sudah lama ditulis, tapi ya kok malas publish /heh. Satu atau dua minggu, ff ini terlantar- jadi sebagai gantinya, dua chapter diupdate. Rencananya saya mau update mingguan, namun berhubung UKK sudah di depan mata /? jadi akan ditunda dulu, sementara alasan lainnya adalah saya memiliki project multichapter Akafem!Kuro yang lain~

Chapter kelima masih dalam proses awal, jadi semoga kalian setia dengan ff ini /? ;u;


End file.
